Part Of Life
by ToHaRdToDeAl
Summary: A cute one shot consisting of Remus and Tonks… please bear in mind this is my first fic. MWPP. Hope you like and flames aren't appreciated.. :


**_Title-Tutoring Session By: ToHaRdToDeAl _**

_**Summary- A cute one shot consisting of Remus and Tonks… please bear in mind this is my first fic. MWPP.**_

_**Disclaimer- I own none of this stuff… none of these characters are mine nor is the plot… although I wish it was but than again I wouldn't be able to post here and wouldn't really care to either. Therefore, lawyers please do not kill me….or else I'll cry… Like you care anyway.**_

**_And here's the story!!!! _**

**Walking down the hall Nymphadora Tonks noticed her fourth period classroom, Charms. The fifth year had a determined look on her tan face. Her short, curly medium brown hair swayed over onto her face and her blue-green eyes gave an irritated look. Tucking a strand behind her ear, she walked over to the classroom door. Grasping the crystal doorknob, she opened the classroom door. Professor Flitwick stood at his desk looking up at her as she walked into the classroom and over to her desk. Flitwick was a short person, like an elf, with long gray hair and a long grey beard, his small brown eyes observed Nymphadora closely. Nymphadora put down her bag and sat down in her usual seat. "Miss Tonks," started Professor Flitwick,**

"**Yes sir," answered Nymphadora politely, **

"**I know you try really hard in this class, but… Miss Tonks don't get me wrong, you are a very talented girl… but you're failing my class. Therefore, since I like you I'll let you get a tutor. Hope you do not mind a Gryffindor." Tonks hung her head in dismay, she knew that she was failing but not so much that she needed a tutor. She shook her head in saying that she didn't mind. Flitwick gave her a comforting but pleased smile and said,**

"**Good, your first tutoring session will be tomorrow in the library at 7:30 pm. Please do not be late Miss Tonks; he is one of my favored students but a year above you. In addition, he is very kind and polite." The rest of the class went by uneventfully and boring. **

**Tonks looked at her watch, it read 7:15 pm. Sighing she got up from her bed and walked down to the Ravenclaw common room and out of the portrait whole. The hallways were long and she regretted not leaving earlier. Tonks made it to the library just in time 7:29. With one minuet to spare, she tried to find her tutor; almost all the tables were empty except for one. Walking over to the table nervously tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear and than taking it back out again. "Err…" The boy looked up at her and gave her a polite and welcoming smile.**

"**Are you Nymphadora Tonks?" asked the boy his blue grey eyes meeting hers. Tonks' stomach did a summersault. She nodded.**

"**Than take a seat why don't you." He said mysteriously. Tonks looked at him observing his looks, sandy brown hair, blue grey eyes, about 5'9 and 16 years old. **

"**So…" began her tutor, "what do you need help on?" **

"**Charms," answered Tonks, "I hope this doesn't sound rude, but I don't know your name. Could you be so polite as to tell me?" He raised an eyebrow at her question but answered all the same. **

"**Remus Lupin. Now why the use of somewhat old English?" He was playing around, she could tell. Chuckling she answered,**

"**Because I want to." Remus smiled at her and let out a soft, unnoticed chuckle.**

"**Anyway enough introductions, now to charms. Tell me why don't you, what do you not understand?" Remus questioned getting strait to business. Tonks sighed,**

"**Everything."**

"**Well that's a good answer. But what I meant was what your hardest area is?" **

"**Oh," her face started to turn red, "that would be…charms in general." **

"**Ok," Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, "how about we start out easy, with the summoning charm," he took out his wand and pointed it at a random book that was to the left of him, and said, " _Accio A History Of Magic." _The book came flying strait into his hand. Tonks' eyes widened as he set the book back down onto the table on the far left. **

"**I… have to do… that?" her voice quivered slightly. Remus gave her another encouraging smile, his eyes looking at her with a mysterious glint. "Your evil, you know that." **

"**Yes. I'm told all the time," He paused, "try it." Tonks groaned but obeyed him anyway. She took out her wand and muttered something like, "_just like mum…"_ Remus chuckled. **

"**Stand up and stop dicing your mother," Tonks glared at him even though she knew he was just kidding. " ok so now you point your wand at the book and say, _Accio A History Of Magic,"_ He waited a few seconds letting her take in everything he had just said, "go ahead it's not going to kill you." **

"**Ok ok," she took a deep breath, pointed her wand at the book and said, "_Accio A History of Magic,"_ She closed her eyes and moved her wand hand a little. The book landed at her right foot, not in her hand. Remus took a deep breath and said one thing, **

"**You moved." Tonks looked at him and asked coldly,**

"**Why does it matter that I moved?" He looked unnerved at her coldness. **

"**It matters because that's the only reason why you can't get the spell right. You said it right and listened to my commands… but right before the book could get to your hand you moved. That can be fixed, you can move… just your wand arm cannot. That's the trick to the whole charms thing just _do not_ move your wand arm. Got all that down?" Tonks nodded and said,**

"**I get it… but that's not the problem."**

"**Then what is?" Remus seemed spectacle. **

"**It's that… it's a reaction, I've tried to stop it but it just won't work." Tonks forced her voice not to quiver. **

**Remus took a deep breath, "Ok," he let it out, "try again." Tonks let out an irritated sigh. She tried again but her hand moved once more frustrated she kicked the closest table. Remus looked shocked at her behavior. He took a step toward her muttering to himself.**

"**Ok… come here," Tonks looked at him wiping away her visible tears. Obediently she took a few steps toward him. "Face the book," she did, "raise your wand and then relax," Tonks listened to his every word, obeying his every command. She heard him take a deep breath. Tonks jumped as his hand slid down her arm until it met her hand. Grasping it he said, "Now repeat after me, _Accio a History of Magic_." **

"**_Accio A History of Magic_." As her hand made to move, he tightened his grip. The book came soaring into her outstretched left hand. Tonks opened her eyes to see Remus smiling down at her. **

"**There," he said to Tonks' bemused expression, "how hard was that?" **

"**Now try it again, this time by yourself." Remus continued. Taking a deep breath Tonks said the words once more, telling her hand not to move. The book went soaring into her open left hand and her eyes widened as she realized what had just happened. **

**A huge smile spread onto her face as she leapt up into the air, "YES!" Remus laughed at her joyful jumping. Tonks ran over to Remus giving him a big hug. **

**Remus was surprised at her enthusiasm but to say the next thing she did did not surprise him more would be a lie. Planting a kiss right onto his lips, she put one arm around his neck and one found its way into his hair. **

**_Moreover,_ to say what she did was surprising to Remus his reaction was more. Remus kissed her back, his arms ran down to her back and soon enough it had turned into a snogging session more than a tutoring one. When he left, he was dazed that he now had a girlfriend, not to mention he would have to hear from his friends later. Praying that they were all asleep, he bid Tonks farewell, giving her a kiss goodbye. **

_**AN: Flames appreciated. But not to hot, I might stat crying… you don't care either.**_

**_OHHHH well. You'd make me happy if you pressed the little review button on the screen.  you get a hug if you do!!  _**


End file.
